1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tractors, and more particularly to a transmission apparatus of a tractor having a mid-mount type lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of tractors having a mid-PTO shaft for allowing a mower to be disposed under a tractor body between front and rear wheels are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H8-282312 and Patent Laying-Open Publication H7-232567. In these tractors, an engine mounted on a front portion of the tractor body and a transmission disposed in a rearward position of the tractor body are interlocked through a drive shaft. Such a construction secures a space for accommodating the mower. That is, a sufficient space is secured for vertically movably accommodating the mower by arranging the engine and transmission in forward and rearward positions of the tractor body. The mower may be raised to a sufficient height above the ground when the tractor makes a non-operational run.
The size of a tractor is determined largely by the wheelbase which is the distance between front and rear wheels. Tractors of small overall size are desired particularly for use on small farms and for personal use. It is thus desirable to reduce the wheelbase to realize a small tractor capable of accommodating a working implement such as a mower in an intermediate position thereof.
However, when the wheelbase is reduced, it is difficult to secure a sufficient space for a working implement such as a mower since the transmission of the tractor occupies a large space.
An object of this invention is to provide a small tractor which secures a sufficient space for a mower.